pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Winged Pikmin
This article is still under construction and everything is still subject to change. The true name of this pikmin could possibly be Magenta Pikmin. Either way, it will remain up until we get word of this not being a true new Pikmin type. Also, how are people so blind as they did not see the 2 flying "Pinkmin" at the very beggining the the E3 presentation? Were they just sooo hypnotized by the Pikmin 3 Logo? :P ShadowRaptor101 15:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed? Source? Is the pink Pikmin really confirmed by Nintendo - and if they are, could someone link the source? They are only shown in the video, but not as "play-able" Pikmins. If the video is the only proof, we could say that black, green and 100 other Pikmins will be play-able because of the end of Pikmin 1. Pikmins 10:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) They have yet to be officially confirmed. And no, the onion logic makes absolutely no sense. If anything, it HELPS the Pink Pikmin evidence-wise because there is a Pink onion visable in that scene. And the rep clearly stated more Pikmin will be shown as time goes on, which could potentially make your claim entirely contradicting to your own statement. But that is besides the point. This article needs to stay up for 2 reasons: 1. If speculation was not allowed at all on this wiki, then the section speculating the true appearance of Bulbmin on the Bulbmin article should've been deleted long ago. These Pikmin have just as much evidence of their existance as that, if not, more. 2. People need to see that there will be new Pikmin types confirmed as the time goes on. People are already starting to hate on the game because Rock Pikmin were the only new Pikmin shown at E3. Appearently, some people lack the ability to imagine, or even think, that perhaps, there will be more the game than what was shown at E3. Some people are idiots, I know, but it's because of people like that, that this article and the information it provides needs to stay up until futher notice. ShadowRaptor101 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) There was speculation on the article Bulbmin? Thanks for catching that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Btw, thanks for the heads-up on the Pink Onions, decided to add that. BTW just so yall knopw, I'm gonna be on vacation until the 24th, so see yall then! ShadowRaptor101 08:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ...Okay, I've noticed users at the current Pikipedia adding unwanted Pink Pikmin content. I'm guessing they're copying content from here and creating it over there. A word please, to those users: Please stop adding that content to our wiki! We do not want that content, as we have absolutely no confirmation whatsoever they are actually Pikmin! If you will stop, then thanks. 08:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's probably gonna just be called "Pink Pikmin". I don't think they would would call them "magenta pikmin". I'm gonna laugh when it does happen though.Pikminjake (talk) 23:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Pikminjake There's a picture of pink pikmin sprouts in actual gameplay on an image in the actual page about these pikmin, so I believe that means they're confirmed.Mariya Ranevskaya (talk) 05:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OK. I think I know what these Pikmin will be like. Their abilities could be that they could fly the captins to hard-to-reach places. Maybe they could also have the x-ray vision that the white pikmin have (You could slightly see the compound eyes on them). Thats my prediction for the abilities they may have...Chippy2000 (talk) 20:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Name Change They are actually Magenta, please change. Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 21:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Possible use of pink pikmin? after looking at the concept art of the pink pikmin, i dont think that they will acutally be able to fly around indefinitley, but rather they use the wings to glide. after all, the yellow pikmin can be thrown higher than other pikmin, so i think that the pink pikmin use their wings to be thrown farther, so they can, for example, build a bridge from across a gap. 23:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was thinking, too. But some things do point towards a whole flying mechanic. Also, I'm not sure what you mean by concept art... Was there some concept art of Pink Pikmin that I wasn't aware of? Ymmot392 (talk) 23:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I think he ment That Cartoon picture From The Nintendo Magizine where it only showed the "Pink" pikmins Back..... But anyways If your theory happens to be true that the pikmin can only glide, I wonder how it will work in combat if it just haves a longer range and just simply flies towards the enemy and latches on to it or once it targets(maybe their compound eyes works as an radar for them searching for treasures or auto attacks on their without following the leader) an enemy it fles above it and dives in to attack and fly around the target when resting for attack or simply hovesr .... but it does make me wonder how they will attack land enemies.... maybe the pikmin will attack on the ground or above.... and flying maybe only for aerial combat i dont know im just so curious! WhiteAndPurple (talk) 08:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC)WhiteAndPurple Ohhh that one. Yeah that's not official art at all. Ymmot392 (talk) 16:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I have 2 theories about the Winged pikmin (I think they should just be called Pink pikmin). The first is that mabey the pink pikmin can hold larger objects up to make a bridge, however you cant have to many pikmin cross or they'll drop it. the second is that there onion looks as if it might be lodged into the ground, it would add an interesting mechanic to the game if you only had the pink pikmin in certain levels, it would also be ironic, since they can fly, but there onion might not. I also hope that the Pink pikmin aren't over powered like purples (They could make the game way to easy once you get them), especially with there onion. Lukisforgets (talk) 23:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Definitive name? Hello, Satoru Iwata called them "Wing Pikmin" in the last Nintendo Direct. So... Could you, administrator, rename the article and update the header info? Thanks! Kingpowl~ (talk) 17:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's "Winged", not "Wing". DucOlio (talk) 18:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. When I watched the Nintendo Direct, the sound was a bit low for me. Thanks. Kingpowl~ (talk) 20:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Winged + Normal Pikmin Combination So, when carrying an object, Winged Pikmin carry it on the top rather than the bottom. There are two pieces of Trivia notifying how this happens with varying amounts, but I realize now that it may be deeper than previously though. I have noticed the following things, and I'm wondering if there may be a better way to word them into Trivia: *When 6 Normal and 6 Winged Pikmin were carrying a Dwarf Red Bulborb, it wasn't moving at all, until the player called back the Winged Pikmin *When 2 Normal and 4 Winged Pikmin were carrying a Dwarf Red Bulborb, it was moving through the air, but the 2 Normal Pikmin fell off over time *However, in other cases, the Normal Pikmin have been seen to hold on... Has anyone noticed something I missed or stated incorrectly, or is this all true? Also, if you guys haven't seen, there's finally footage of Purple Pikmin up on Youtube. PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 15:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC)